


ADAPT

by sharonrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonrogers/pseuds/sharonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) The world has changed greatly in 2056. There is great unrest in many countries throughout the world. This is a story that follows Soldier 1 (Steve Rogers) through wars in his country and his own personal wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend. This story and idea is actually from a book I was writing but sort of grew out of the idea a while ago. I just recently was reading everything I wrote and immediately thought of my new fav couple of all time. So now I give you the story of my book I was writing with Steve/Sharon. I hope you like it! I'll add new tags/update the rating when the time comes. Feel free to leave comments with constructive criticism! I'm trying to become a better writer and I feel like this story is going to help me accomplish that! Also I'll be posting like 2 maybe 3 chapters today!

World peace has only happened once when there were no human beings on Earth at the beginning of time. Throughout the course of history, humans have constantly fought each other for what they believe is right. Finally in the year 2030 there was a massive world war that changed the world completely. Countries that were once powerful, fell to the bottom with other countries.

Europe divided into two counties called East and West Europe. Africa divided into North and South Africa. Asia became the United Nations of Asia. North America was divided into North, East, West, and South America. 

North and South were not inhabited by anyone because of the world war. The survivors of the world war inhabited East and West America. Survivors who simply wanted peace and no more fighting lived in West America while a militant government controlled East America. There was a very small government in the West who was in place to make sure that everyone had shelter, food, and water. The West’s lack of government and the amount they gave to the people at no cost always angered the government of the East. For years the two countries have tried to change each other and reunite as a country again, but the peace talks always end in an argument that would escalate almost to a war. 

The leader of the East died and was replaced by his ruthless son who wanted full control of America again. He disregarded human lives and stopped at nothing to gain this control. 

Here is where the story begins in the year 2056 with the elite soldier of the East, Soldier 1.


	2. Earning The Title

Years of constant military training are all he knows. He was schooled in the art of winning wars for the General and nothing else. He got the basics in reading and math but it always related back to how to win wars. His main schooling took place in giant warehouses where he learned how to shoot different kinds of guns, how to take down an enemy with bare hands, how to survive in the most dangerous climates, and above all how to win a war no matter the consequences. 

After ten years of training everyday for at least fourteen hours, his squadron had their final presentation in front of the General. Only five soldiers are selected to be in the Guard, the highest title you could obtain in East America, other than the General. The Guard was the group of five soldiers who would fight the wars the East got involved in. He can remember his presentation day vividly. His hair was perfectly buzzed just the way the General required it. His jaw was free of any facial hair just the way the General required it. His uniform was perfectly pressed just the way the General required it. After he and his fellow squadron members performed tasks the General requested to see, they lined up for final inspection, each standing at attention as the General walked down the line. He presented Soldier 5 his title first. He did not know Soldier 5’s name, in fact he does not even know his own name. When the announcement came for Soldier 1, the General made a short speech about how no matter who the last person is, everyone in the squadron had shown great loyalty to the East which would be noted. After the General’s short speech, he walked over to him and announced that he was the new Soldier 1.

He had never been prouder of himself than in that moment. He was named Soldier 1 and that name sure as hell beat out all the moments of victory he had experienced during training. Following the final presentation, Soldier 1 was escorted to his new home, which was a giant mansion that was located just a block from the General’s home and office. He had the entire house to himself, which was very nice at first. Being alone for a long time can get a person thinking about who they are. Soldier 1 spent many days trying to remember his life before training. Hell, he was just trying to remember what his name is. 

He would often get a call from the General’s assistant briefing him on news about the West. To Soldier 1, the news only meant he would be leading a war soon. When the situation in the West got worse, he began to wonder if he truly was ready for what he would be doing. Was he ready to die for the East? For the General?

On August 1st at three in the morning, Soldier 1 was woken up by one of his servants with the message, “The General has a car out front for you. Something has happened, sir.” It took Soldier 1 less than twenty seconds to get in his uniform and into the car. The car drove quickly to the General’s home and stopped right in front of the main doors. Soldier 1 didn’t wait for someone to open the car door for him. He jogged to the front door where the butler let him into the General’s home. A lower ranking soldier took Soldier 1 to the General’s office. Another soldier opened the office door and Soldier 1 walked in and immediately stood at attention. 

“I refuse to tolerate the nonsense out of the West anymore. They are ruining what should be our land. They are rewarding people for laziness,” the General said looking out his giant window. Soldier 1 did not say anything and remained at attention. “I don’t care about the peace treaties anymore, Soldier 1. I know what is right and how those people should be treated.” He turned around and faced Soldier 1. “Do you know what I’m telling you?”

“We are going to war with the West to claim what is rightfully ours, sir.” 

“Correct, Soldier 1.” The General walked to his desk and sat down. “It is finally your time. After ten years of the hardest military training any human can go through, you finally get to show me I made the right choice.” He pointed to the chair that sat in front of his desk. “Please, sit.”

Soldier 1 walked quickly over to the chair and sat down. “Thank you, sir, for this honor. I will give my life if that means victory for the East.”

“We have trained you well.” The General opened a file that was sitting on his desk. “You deserve to know why I picked you to be Soldier 1. The easiest reason why I picked you was simply because you are in unbelievable physical shape. Soldier 2 can’t compare to you.” He laughed to himself. “The real reason I picked you is because of your loyalty to me. Even on the cusp of death, you will always follow my orders. That’s hard to come by, Soldier 1.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I always planned on declaring this war. I knew when I watched you train for the last ten years that I would let you fight this war. You will change history with this war, Soldier 1.”

Soldier 1 nods his head once. “I will make you proud, sir.”

“I know you will.” He closed the file. “Now I will make the announcement in four hours. In that time, get some more rest. You’ll have a week to organize the Guard and then we ship you off to the border.”

“Yes, sir.” Soldier 1 stood and saluted at the General. The General saluted back and then Soldier 1 left his office. The car was gone when he walked out of the main doors so he walked back to his house. 

He laid down in his bed again and closed his eyes, going right back to sleep. He dreamed of a girl with blue eyes and wavy, blonde hair. She was crying and holding his hand against her wet cheek. It was amazing how real the dream felt. He usually never dreamed of anything, especially women. Though he had this immaculate house, soldiers were never given any woman to take care of their desires. He never thought that he would do that to a woman because forcing someone to do something never ends well. 

His next two weeks were crammed with more training and strategy meetings with the General. The night before he was going to be deployed, he could not sleep. He had trained for years for this moment. He should be excited that he gets to do the one thing he was taught to do, but for whatever reason, something seemed off about it. He knew his life, in some way, was going to change tomorrow.


	3. The Great War

He heard a knock at the door at 4 in the morning. He got up and changed into his dark green fatigues. He tied the laces on his boots then took one last look at his room that he occupied for 2 short weeks. He picked up the backpack full of supplies that was sitting next to his closet and walked out of his bedroom. As he walked down the hall, the lower ranking soldiers who protected his house stopped and saluted him as he walked past.

He opened the front door and saw a military truck sitting in front of his house to pick him up. He jogged down to the truck and hopped up into the back of the truck where a few other lower ranking soldiers were siting in the bed of the truck. Unlike Soldier 1, they were geared up with bulletproof vests, guns, and knives.

The drive only took about 20 minutes, but it felt like 2 hours to Soldier 1. For the life of him, he couldn’t shake his nerves for this mission. Once the truck came to a stop all the soldiers gave him a small nod as he got out of the truck. He was immediately greeted by Soldier 7 who helped him navigate the large building to all the places he needed to be. The first place Soldier 7 took him was the armory to suit up for the war. He put on the bulletproof vest, kneepads, elbow pads, and picked up his helmet that he would wear. The next room Soldier 7 took him was a conference room where the other soldiers were waiting. Moments later, the General walked in and briefed them one last time about the mission. To finish off the meeting, the General congratulated them one last time and wished them the best of luck. The last stop was the weapon room. Soldier 7 dropped Soldier 1off in the room and saluted him before leaving. 

All four walls were covered in guns, knives, grenades, and so many other types of weapons. He walked over to the guns and picked up two handheld guns that he holstered on his right and left hip. Then he walked over to the wall of knives and selected a medium sized knife and holstered it on his right thigh. After that, he walked back to the guns and picked up a traditional AK-47. He loaded up on plenty of ammunition before he put his helmet on. His helmet covered his entire head and face. With all the gear that was on his body, it would be very challenging for someone to kill him.

He looked around and saw the other soldiers were now ready. All of them had their own weapons that they were comfortable using. The group of five walked out of the door and out onto the airfield. There was a single helicopter waiting for them out on the airfield. They got in and signaled for the pilot to take off. 

The flight took about an hour. The helicopter slowly lowered down on to the open field where the war would be taking place. As soon as it touched down, the door opened and the soldiers exited the helicopter. When the dirt settled, the soldiers saw the soldiers from the East waiting for them. Soldier 1 noticed that none of them were holding any weapons. What was the purpose of that? Did they just come here to surrender or make some sort of statement?

No one moved for what felt like an eternity. Everyone standing in that field knew that whoever made the first move would finally begin the war. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Soldier 3 make the first move. He ran towards the tall man in their group with his long blades. Soldier 1 quickly looked down the line to see if anyone else moved.

He made eye contact with the woman standing directly across from him. He saw her take a deep breath then she took off towards the woods. For a millisecond, he was frozen until he heard a gun shot. He took off after the woman who was sprinting towards the woods. She was very quick, to his surprise. She beat him to the woods and disappeared into the trees.

He entered the woods and looked closely for her. For a whole year he was trained on how to find your enemy in hiding. He found her in less than a minute, attempting to climb up a tree. “Are you going to make me climb up there, or can you make this easy on me?” He shouted up at her.

“Now why would I make things easier for my murderer?” She shouted over her shoulder. When she called him that, he suddenly was overwhelmed by his thoughts. ‘Is this who I am? Will this be my legacy after this or will I be a hero?’

“What makes you think I’m a murderer? I’m a soldier at war with another country trying to win. What’s wrong with that?”

She pulled herself onto a sturdy branch and looked down at him. “First of all, you are fighting for a country who only believes that war and killing people will solve problems that can be fixed with words. And secondly, you are standing down their equipped with too many weapons, waiting to kill me. Thus, you are a murderer.” She continued her way up the tree.

Again she made him question himself. He pushed all the thoughts out of his head and started to climb the tree to reach her. “Fine we will do this the hard way.” He made it about halfway up the tree when she jumped to a neighboring tree. He started to climb down the tree to keep up with her as she leaped from tree to tree.

She climbed down her tree quickly and started to run away again. He hopped off his tree with about eight feet left to go. He ran after her again, trying with all his might to catch up to her. She started to slow down because she could hardly breathe from all the running. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms at her side with his legs. He pulled out the knife from its holster on his right thigh and put the blade up against her neck.

“Let me see your face!” She struggled under his weighted. “I want to see the face of my murderer!” He started to shake. The thoughts were back but he quickly pushed them away again.

“Fine.” He removed his helmet with his left hand and set it down next to them. He finally saw her clearly. More importantly he saw her pleading eyes. What would he take her away from? Who would miss her? Who would want to avenge her murder? He pressed the blade a little harder into her neck before letting go of it. It dropped into the dirt to the right of her ear. He got off her and sat down away from her. “You should run.”

“Not without you.” She sat up and brushed the leaves and dirt out of her hair.

“Why? Just leave me here.” For the first time in his life, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He blinked over and over again hoping they would go away.

“Because you just did the unimaginable and deserve a second chance.” She stood up and extended her hand out to him. “Now hurry the hell up before someone finds us.”

“Wait.” He took her hand and stood up. He reached into his bulletproof vest and found the heart monitor and ripped it out. He took the butt of his knife and crushed it. “I need to be dead to the East.” 

They took off running through the woods together as silently as possible. They were running for hours before it became too dark to keep moving. She stopped them and caught her breath before speaking.

“We can sleep here until dawn. Then we just have about another two hours of running and we will be in the West.”

“We are going to the West?”

“It’s the only place you will have that second chance.” She sits down and stretches her back before she lies down.

“How can you trust that I won’t kill you while you’re sleeping.”

She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes. “Because you’ve changed.” She sounded like she was sleeping so he sat down a few feet away from her. Sleep wouldn’t come as easy to him since he had a long and stressful day. He had many questions to ask her when morning comes. 

“Wake up.” He felt someone pushing on his shoulder. He sat up quickly to see what was disturbing him. He saw it was her and relaxed. “We have to get going soon.” He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. He remembered what all had happened yesterday. He started the day off as a soldier going to war, now he was a traitor. He had so many questions for her, but he decided to just wait until they were in the West.

Running was not very easy today. He was sore from all the running he did yesterday and he hadn’t had anything to drink or eat in 24 hours. 

He saw the sun starting to rise when they finally slowed down. She put her hands over her head to catch her breath before she spoke to him. “We are safe now. We are in the West.”

He nodded and looked around. It was just an empty field with craters from what must have been bombs. “Where’s the city?”

“We don’t have cities over here. We just live in small little villages usually in places that have already been bombed.” Something caught her eye in the distance. “Come on. There’s a house just over there. We can see if there is anything in there that will help me get in contact with people to come get us.”

They jogged over to the small little house. No one lived there, but there was still a working phone in the home. Soldier 1 sat at the table with his head in his hands while the woman called in their location. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear her sit down. 

“So what’s your name?” Her voice brought him out of his head.

He took a deep breath before speaking. “Well that is complicated. I don’t actually know what my name is. For as long as I could remember all the soldiers just called me a number. Then I got into the guard and became Soldier 1. So that’s my name. Soldier 1.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I’m Sharon. Sharon Carter.” She extended her hand for him to shake. He shook her hand and looked at her more closely now. She looked like the woman in his dream a couple weeks ago. Blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Sharon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter I'm posting today. If you are confused about any of the events that have happened so far, please do not hesitate to ask. It's kind of a confusing story right now but everything will make sense in a few more chapters! Thank you for reading!!


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Soldier 1 decides to follow Sharon back to the West.

They were picked up not long after the phone call she put in. The car ride was mainly silent except for when they first got in and Sharon explained their situation to the driver. Soldier 1 looked out the window the entire time. There was truly nothing out there other than craters from the bombs and trees. It was a wasteland. It was only when they came to a stop when he noticed some small houses that were scattered around the land.

“Welcome to my village in the West,” Sharon said as she got out of the truck. Soldier 1 slowly got out of the truck and looked around. There were houses here and there, but there was an overwhelming amount of bomb craters that were also scattered around the land.

The truck pulled away from them and went down the road somewhere. Sharon started walking towards her house. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Soldier 1 hadn’t moved. She walked back to where he was standing.

“Are you going to come along?”

He was quiet for a few moments before he answered. “Who was the one who bombed you guys?”

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at a crater. “The East.”

Soldier 1 nodded. He turned around and started to walk down the road they were just driving on. He heard her jogging to catch up to him.

She pushed his shoulder back to stop him once she caught up to him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” she said sternly.

“I can’t be here.” He tried to push his way past her but she stopped him.

“Why?”

He looked over to where the craters were, then back down at his boots. “Because that is my fault. I can’t face the people that lost something or someone to those bombs.” He pushed past her and this time she didn’t stop him.

He eventually heard her jogging up to him again and then the push on the shoulder. “I would never lie to you. I told you, you would have a second chance over here and that is something I promise to give you. The people who lost something in those bombings know very well that it is the East’s leader who ordered the bombings, not guys like you. You have taken nothing away from these people.”

He stared skeptically at her before he relaxed his shoulders. “Alright. I’ll stay here.”

She nodded her head then started walking back down the road towards her house. This time Soldier 1 followed her to the house. She opened the door to her home and let him enter first. He was expecting to be greeted by her family or husband, but he guessed she didn’t have any of that since no one greeted them.

“Let me show you where you will stay.” She walked to her staircase and walked up them. He followed close behind her. She opened the second door on the right at the top of the stairs. It was a small room with a twin bed. He didn’t really expect much more than that. “Do you want other clothes or are you going to live the rest of your life in that uniform?”

He looked down at the uniform and gear he still had on. “I’ll, uh, take other clothes if that is possible.”

She walked over to the closet and opened it for him. “These were my dad’s clothes. They should fit you.” She walked over to the doorway and stopped. “You should rest. I’ll have dinner ready when you wake up.”

He smiled for a moment. “Thank you. For all of this,” he motioned to the room.

“It’s no problem at all.”

She closed the door on her way out. He took off his gear and neatly put it in a pile at the foot of his bed. He lay down on top of the covers and closed his eyes. The last two weeks finally had caught up to him. As soon as he closed his eyes, he went to sleep.

His dream was different from the ones he had been having right before he left for the war. In this dream he was in a child’s body running around a field that was filled with all kinds of flowers and plants. There was a woman who was clearly much older than him who was walking toward him. He saw a butterfly land on the palm of his hand. His other hand covered the butterfly so he could take it home and take care of it. He couldn’t make out the woman’s face, but her body language looked disapproving of his action. He uncovered the butterfly and let it fly away freely. He heard the woman whisper, ‘I’m proud of you, Steve. All life deserves a free life.”

He opened his eyes and saw the room that Sharon introduced him to a few hours ago. The only thing that changed about it was the smell of whatever she was cooking downstairs. He got up out of the bed and took his uniform off and the undershirt he was wearing underneath it as well. He walked over to the closet to inspect the kinds of clothes he had available. He saw a red flannel shirt and put that on. Then he saw some navy blue colored pants and put those on. He was surprised the clothes actually fit him.

He followed the smell of the food and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sharon was at the stove with a towel over her left shoulder, stirring something. She must have heard him come down because she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Sleep well?”

He walked over to the table and sat down. “A lot better than I was expecting.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” She walked over to where he was sitting with the pan and dumped some stir-fry onto his plate and then some onto hers. He waited for her to sit down before he took a bite of his food.

“So what am I going to do now?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well now that my life changed, what am I supposed to do now?”

She took a deep breath and considered his question. “Well, we will just have to take it one day at a time until we figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! I won't be posting another chapter until Monday but I wanted to give you guys something before I leave today because of all the great reactions I've got from this story! Feel free to comment if you have questions or whatever!!


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 1 finally accepts and settles in to his new life.

The next morning, he woke up to someone knocking on his door. He pushed the covers off of him and got out of bed. He opened the door and saw Sharon standing there already ready for the day ahead.

“I have to go out for a while. You can stay here until I get back. I’ll show you a little bit of the area today and introduce you to some people, too.”

He rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Alright. See you later then.” He closed the door then laid back down on his bed. He went back to sleep for about an hour more. He got out of bed and looked around for a towel to use in the shower. Once he found one, he undressed and walked down the hall to find the bathroom. He finally found it and walked in and turned the shower on. He waited until the water was just slightly warm before he got in. He stood under the gentle stream of water before he washed his hair and body. He turned the water off and dried off. He was walking out of the bathroom when his reflection in the mirror caught his attention. He turned to get a better look. For the first time in his entire life, there was facial hair growing on his jaw. It was only a five o’clock shadow, but still it was facial hair. Then something else caught his attention. It was all the scars that covered his torso. During his training, they would actually beat, stab, and shoot the soldier to simulate real war situations and how to survive.

Overwhelmed with the memories, he turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. He went back to his room and put the undershirt he had on and the navy blue pants he wore briefly yesterday. He walked downstairs and over to the windows that faced the bomb craters. His mind could not concentrate on anything other than those bomb craters. Why the hell did the General do this? There was always tension between the two countries but there was never any conflict up until a few weeks ago. And by the looks of how dried out the bomb craters were, they have been here longer than just a few weeks. 

He waited by the windows until Sharon returned from whatever she was doing. He couldn’t lie, he was nervous to meet these people today. What if they do blame him? How was he going to handle that?

He was deep in his thoughts when she walked in the front door. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking about meeting these new people today.”

“Don’t worry about that. They are going to like you, I promise.”

After Sharon made them a quick lunch, they took off on their adventure around the area. She first took him to the main strip of town that had a few shops that had the basic things people need. Then she showed him were the small government operates out of. The last place she took him was a house that was just down the road from her own.

“This is Vision and Wanda’s house.” She opened the small gate in front of their house and walked in. They must have heard them because two people walked out of the front door with smiles on their faces. Soldier 1 noticed that the guy had really bad scars from a burn on his face and his eyes looked different than anyone else’s.

“Ah, you must be the soldier.” The man extended his hand for Soldier 1 to shake. “My name is Victor, but everyone calls me Vision.” Soldier 1 shook his hand.

“I don’t know what my real name is so I go by Soldier 1.” Vision gave him a sad smile.

“This is my wife, Wanda.” Soldier 1 shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Soldier 1.”

The pair hugged Sharon before bringing them into their house. There were several other people sitting around the living room talking when they walked inside.

Sharon pointed around the circle saying each of their names. “Thor, Jane, Bruce, Clint Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and Pietro.” The ones who were close to Soldier 1 shook his hand and welcomed him. A majority of the people there seemed to be married to someone or dating someone in that room.

That sat around together talking about the bombings to help Soldier 1 understand a little bit better what had happened in the West. Some of them shared how the bombs injured them and how painful the recovery was.

Vision’s story was the hardest for Soldier 1 to hear. Vision was just out an about when the bombs started raining down. Eventually a bomb hit right in front of him and blew him back. It burned his face and caused him to go blind. A few years after it happened, someone told him about these robotic eyes that would restore his sight. So he got the surgery and now his sight was better than it ever was before. After the surgery was when his friends started calling him Vision.

He heard about two more stories before he stood up and announced he was going to head back the Sharon’s house. Sharon thanked everyone and followed him back to her house in silence. He walked straight to the bathroom on the first floor and threw up. Hearing their stories made him sick to his stomach. Once his stomach finally felt normal again he stood up and splashed water onto his face. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sharon standing there looking very concerned.

“I’m alright now,” he explained, “it was just a little overwhelming to hear all that.” He walked over to the couch and sat down.

She walked over to a chair and sat down in the same area he was in. “I think that you need to talk out whatever is going on in your mind. I will not judge you for anything you say. I just want to help you.”

He didn’t speak for a moment. “I just can’t figure out why I did it. I realized that I didn’t do anything to hurt your friends, but there is some part of me that still places the blame on my shoulders.”

“It is not your fault and not one of them blames you. I promise. You followed me because you knew something wasn’t right. When I yelled at you to take your mask and you did, I knew that you belonged over here. You realized in the middle of the war that people deserve to live and not die over tensions between two countries. I knew you changed and I also knew that if I would have left you there, someone from the East would have killed you. That’s why the bomb craters bother you so much. You weren’t there to protect people so therefore you take the blame. I will say it one last time, it is not your fault.”

He listened closely to the words she was saying. For the first time since he got here, he actually believed what she was saying. “Thank you, Sharon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you again for reading! This is the last boring chapter you will read I promise! I'm going to work on the next chapter today and hopefully post it in the next couple of hours! Thanks for all the support too! I hope you like where this story will go!!
> 
> (p.s. the story is not as predictable as you may think)


	6. Life Can Change More Than Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 1's life changes yet again.

A few weeks later, Soldier 1 finally settled into a routine. He would get up and eat breakfast with Sharon then follow her around helping her with whatever duties she had that day. Then at lunchtime, he would go over to Vision’s house and learn about the West. Then when it got close to dinner, he would walk back to Sharon’s house and eat dinner with her. He usually would talk about all the things Vision told him about that day and how much different it was in the East. Sometimes he would tell her about all the things he would do in training while she listened carefully. After dinner, he would do the dishes and then sit outside and looked at the sky. 

It was about two in the morning one night when a loud alarm went off from outside of the house. Soldier 1 hopped out of bed and looked out his window to see what was going on. Before he could get a good look, he heard Sharon open his door and ordered him to follow her. They ran downstairs and out the back door. Sharon opened two doors that were on the ground outside. There were stairs that led down to a single room. She closed and locked the doors behind her and walked down the stairs. There were a few lanterns around that she lit and placed around the room accordingly. When the room was finally lit, he figured out where they were.

“This is a bomb shelter, right?”

She sat down and leaned her back against the wall. “Everyone built them after we were bombed the first time.”

The first bomb hit and the ground shook. It didn’t faze either of them. He decided to sit down as well and wait this out.

“I know what my real name is,” he blurted out.

“How did you figure that out?” 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy but from these dreams I keep having.”

She leaned forward. “That’s not crazy. What is it?”

“Steve Rogers. In my dreams, some woman who looked like a mother kept calling me it.” He did reveal the whole dream to her. There was more to it but he was still figuring all of that out right now.

Another bomb shook the floor. She smiled slightly. “You look like a Steve.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to call you Steve now?”

He didn’t actually consider if he wanted to be called that now. He thought about it for a few minutes. He was given a second chance at a new life. “I would like that.”

“Alright, Steve.”

They sat in silence while the bombs still rained down on the ground up above. They waited a few minutes after they felt the last shake before they made their way out of the shelter. When they opened the doors, Steve noticed something strange. The bombs had hit the craters that were already there.

“Why did they bomb for the places they already hit?” Steve asked.

“We figured out that they have scheduled bombings. They come about every three months and hit the exact same place they did last time.”

“That’s terrible. I didn’t realize they happen that often.”

“Yeah, we manage.” She closed the doors behind them and looked around. “We should probably go check to make sure people are okay.” He nodded and followed her around town. No one was hurt by the bombs. There were a few older people who were frazzled by all the noise, but they would be fine in a few days.

While they went around and checked the areas that were affected by the bombs, Steve thought long and hard about what he could do to stop the East from doing this to these innocent people.

When they returned to Sharon’s house later that night, Steve told her about the plan he has been thinking of all day.

“Sharon, I’ve only been here a few weeks and already so many people have given so much to me. After the events of the past day, I think it’s time I finally start giving back to these people.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to go across the border. Work my way up from a slave until I can get to the city where I then kill the General.”

“Steve, no one is asking you to do that.”

“I know. But Sharon, all you guys want is peace and I can help you with that. I gladly die if that meant the West could live in peace.”

She knew she couldn’t convince him that he didn’t need to do this. “Well you sure as hell aren’t doing this alone.”

“Sharon…”

“Don’t argue with me, Steve. I can make my own decisions.”

He sighed, “fine.”

“When do we start?”

“Well since you are coming along, we are going to have to work this out logistically. And I’m also going to have to train you in the art of staying alive no matter what you are facing. So probably a few weeks.”

“Deal.”

Over the next couple of weeks, Steve’s army grew from just him and Sharon to all her friends. He trained them everyday to prepare them to go over the border as quickly as possible. Finally, about a week before they were planning on starting their journey over to the border, Steve held a logistics meeting in a small shack that was not far from the village.

“Alright so we will cross the border and once we are searched and cleared by the guards, we will be given houses whatever village they assign you to. Once you are in the village you will essentially be a slave for the East. You could be doing anything from farming to mining. While you are this slave, you need to cooperate as best as possible with the authority in your village. Once you start showing them loyalty and respect, you’ll be promoted up to city coordinators. Hopefully we all are promoted at the same rate so we can then make our way through the city and to the General. Now we have some obvious teams. Vision and Wanda, Tony and Pepper, and Thor and Jane will stick together with their significant others. And Nat and Clint, you can work out your situations however you would like.” He turned to Sharon. “Sharon I think that you and I should get married so we can stay together for this.”

“You really believe they will keep us together if we are married?” Sharon was shocked by what Steve said they needed to do. It was something that she imagined would happen much differently with a different guy. 

“I know this will keep us together. The thing about the East is that they don’t break promises. Marriage is a promise.” He said matter of factly to her. He wanted to be with her for this mission because she was the strongest and was also the best student in his training. He needed someone with skills that he possesses to achieve the mission.

“I need to think about this.” She walked out of the shack to a stonewall that was about a half mile away. All eyes went to Steve who was looking down at his boots. “If anyone has any questions, you know where to find me.” All the others walked out of the shack, whispering amongst themselves. Steve stood in the room for a while before he decided that he needed to talk to Sharon. He walked to the stonewall where he saw a figure sitting there. He climbed over the wall and sat on the wall with her.

“I’m sorry.” He stared straight ahead at the green flat land.

“It’s okay.” She didn’t sound like she meant it.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.” He saw out the corner of his eye her nodding. “I picked you to be with because you are the strongest person among all the people in that room. But more importantly, I need my partner for this mission to be someone I trust.” She looked over at him. “You are the only person in the world who I have ever trusted.”

“Thank you.” A small smile crossed her face.

“I like you, in a friend kind of way, but that’s not the reason I need to marry you. When it’s all over, you can get rid of me.”

She absent mindedly nodded. “We should just get married tonight. We need to make it look like we were married more than a day before we cross the border.”

“Are you sure?” He was surprised about her suddenly jumping on board with the idea.

“I guess.” She spun around and got off the wall and started to walk back to the town. He sat there on the wall a while longer. 

He walked back to Sharon’s house and started to clean himself up a bit. He put on the nicest shirt he could find and tucked it into his pants. He brushed his teeth quickly before waiting for her outside. She walked outside soon after he got out there and smiled. “Ready?” He nodded once. 

They walked through town to the town hall where they would be married. They walked in and were given papers to sign to make it a legitimate marriage. When they finished the paperwork, they were taken to the Mayor’s office. The Mayor was sitting at his desk when they came in. He smiled and stood up.

“Lets get this over with, shall we?” Sharon and Steve nodded. “Stand here and hold each others right hand.” They stood before the Mayor and held each other’s right hand. 

“Do you take Sharon Carter as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you take Steve Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Congratulations. You are legally married.” The Mayor signed the marriage license and sent them on their way.

Unlike all newly married couples, they spent their night in different rooms thinking about what will happen next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to post this yesterday but there was a little family issue I had to help with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come tomorrow my friends. And congratulations you have now entered the part of the story where you will be constantly surprised!


	7. The East: Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. So here are my shitty excuses for not updating: vacation, work, debating whether or not I want to continue this story, writing other new stories, and I watched about 6 different tv series on netflix. So now I have all these distractions out of the way, I plan to continue/finish this story. The next chapter will be up on Thursday of this week. Sorry for making you wait to read this story! Enjoy!

Today was finally the day when the mission would take off. The team would go on separate days instead of all going at once. Steve predicted it would take a year before things would actually be accomplished. He packed a few shirts in a bag that they would share to cross the border. He walked over to Sharon’s door and knocked. She opened the door and let him in. He handed her the bag, which she took to her small stack of clothes on her bed. She folded them up and stuffed them in the bag. 

They went down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast before the truck came to pick them up. Steve grabbed the bag and walked out of the house with Sharon. Vision and Wanda stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to say their final goodbyes. Sharon locked the door behind them and walked down the stairs. Wanda immediately embraced her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Steve shook Vision’s hand firmly. “Thanks for believing in me.”

Vision smiled at him. “It isn’t hard to do. Stay alive over there.”

A small smile crossed Steve’s face. “I’ll try my hardest.”

The truck pulled up near the house. Steve and Sharon said their final goodbyes and climbed into the bed of the truck. Sharon sat there, silently, as she watched the place that took so much from her, disappear into the horizon. It wasn’t an easy thought to swallow that she may never come back to her home or see her friends again. The only thing left that she has in her life right now is the man sitting next to her. She glanced over at him and sensed that he was tense. She nudged his shoulder, “why so tense?” she shouted over the wind.

“What if I’m wrong? What if the soldiers at the wall or wherever we end up see who I really am? I mean I don’t care what they would do to me, I’m just worried about what they would do to you.” 

She put her hand on his knee for a brief moment. “Don’t worry about me, Steve. Whatever happens over there, know that we made some sort of an impact in the way the future will go. We will take it one day at a time.” They sat in silence the rest of the way.

The truck dropped them off three miles away from the border. They got their bag and started walking towards the giant wall that divided these two countries. As they got closer to the border, they put their hands up so the wall guards would not shoot and kill them. 

They arrived at the checkpoint where they were immediately questioned. “What is your reason for coming to the border?” The soldier with the gun demanded.

“We want to serve The General as citizens of the East!” Other soldiers surrounded them and forced them to their knees and handcuffed their hands behind their backs. “We wish to be provided shelter!”

The soldiers lifted them on to their feet and took them to an armored truck. The soldiers pushed them into the back of the truck and slammed the doors on them. Moments later, the truck started moving forward.

After about 3 hours the truck came to a stop. The soldiers opened the doors and blinded Steve and Sharon with the sunlight. The soldiers dragged them out of the truck. When their eyes finally adjusted, they could see a very small village.

One of the soldiers announced, “Welcome to Mining District #43”. The guards pushed along Steve and Sharon to a small concrete building that looked like a small fort. Once they were inside, the soldiers removed the handcuffs and sat them down in the two chairs that were in front of a desk. There was a captain sitting on the other side of the desk based on his uniform and the hat he was wearing.

“So you two lovebirds want to start your life here, is that correct?”

Steve nodded his head, “yes”.

The captain shifted in his seat. "Why would two newlyweds want to run away to the East?"

Steve started to tense up. He was thinking the captain may be on to them, or more specifically, him.

"Well we were tired of living in a place that didn't want any parts of the rest of the world. We want to make our mark, and the East is the best place to do that." Sharon stated for them. To sell the moment even more, she held Steve's hand. She felt all the tension in his hand fade away when she held his hand.

"Very well." The captain pulled out two files and wrote a few things down on them. He pointed to Steve, “You will be working the mines. The woman will work as a maid. Can I get names for the record?”

“Steve and Sharon Rogers.”

“And have you ever been pregnant or are you currently pregnant Mrs. Rogers?”

“No to both.” She felt uncomfortable answering that question but she just played along.

The captain checked a box on the sheet then looked up at them. “Right, then you are going to have to get her pregnant in the next three months.”

That caught both of them off guard. “What happens if I don’t get her pregnant in that time?”

“Then my soldiers will take over for you so we can keep populating this land. And finally, the tax on your income is 98%. You may use the remaining income as you wish. Breakfast and dinner will be brought to your home at 5am and 5pm. Lunch is not provided. Now the soldiers will escort you to your new home.”

The soldiers pulled them out of their chairs and dragged them to their new home, if that’s what you want to call it. It was a very small shack. One room with one small bed and a fireplace. They also had the heart to put a small little table for two in this shack.

A few minutes later, a regular person put their plate of dinner the steps of their home. They took their plates in and ate in silence.

Later that night when they were ready for bed, they both stared at the bed. Steve spoke up first. “You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“You can take the pillow and blanket then.”

“No, that’s okay. I was trained to live like this.” She turned her head slightly to look at him for a brief moment.

“I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

“Fine.”

She took the pillow from the head of the bed and put it down on the floor. She did the same with the blanket. He thanked her with a nod.

“We should probably go to sleep. We are going to have one hell of a day I suppose.” Sharon sat on the bed and eventually laid down on her back.

“Right.” Steve sat down on the floor next to the bed and adjusted the pillow. Once everything seemed to be in place he laid down on his back as well. Life for the pair was about to be a lot different than they planned.


End file.
